


The Merlin Drabble Anthology - Volume I [podfic anthology]

by EosRose



Series: The Merlin Drabble Anthology - Volume I [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anthology, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Drabble Anthology, Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Anthology, Podrabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-14
Updated: 2010-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-21 13:49:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of 33 podrabbles, primarily of Arthur/Merlin drabbles. The individual files are also available to stream or download. See the series page for the full description of contents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Merlin Drabble Anthology - Volume I [podfic anthology]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Angry Sex](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/3846) by mariana_oconnor. 
  * Inspired by [At Dawn](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/3848) by just_imriel. 
  * Inspired by [[Untitled]](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/3885) by toestastegood. 
  * Inspired by [Coping Mechanism](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/3850) by accede (aka bedamn). 
  * Inspired by [[Untitled]](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/3851) by toestastegood. 
  * Inspired by [Farewell, My Lover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6588) by [Angelike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelike/pseuds/Angelike). 
  * Inspired by [[Untitled]](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/3852) by tacitus_3. 
  * Inspired by [IT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/66918) by [out_there](https://archiveofourown.org/users/out_there/pseuds/out_there). 
  * Inspired by [Not a Kiss.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/116687) by [Kali Cephirot (10AlliraDream84)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/10AlliraDream84/pseuds/Kali%20Cephirot). 
  * Inspired by [[Untitled]](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/3854) by mariana_oconnor. 
  * Inspired by [The Language of Courtly Love](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/3855) by winged_dreams. 
  * Inspired by [A House Divided Against Itself Cannot Stand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6565) by [Angelike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelike/pseuds/Angelike). 
  * Inspired by [A Little Revelation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/88909) by [misslucyjane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslucyjane/pseuds/misslucyjane). 
  * Inspired by [[Untitled]](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/3856) by daria234. 
  * Inspired by [[Untitled] BROKEN LINK](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/3886) by toestastegood. 
  * Inspired by [[Untitled]](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/3859) by kick_flaw. 
  * Inspired by [Over the Top](https://archiveofourown.org/works/74104) by [Angelike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelike/pseuds/Angelike). 
  * Inspired by [Possession](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/3861) by lemniciate (aka kelene). 
  * Inspired by [Possession](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/3862) by vampiric_mcd. 
  * Inspired by [Sleep, Sweet Prince](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18769) by [Angelike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelike/pseuds/Angelike). 
  * Inspired by [[Untitled]](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/3863) by alcetis. 
  * Inspired by [[Untitled]](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/3864) by merihn. 
  * Inspired by [Shut Up](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/3865) by angelqueen04. 
  * Inspired by [[Untitled]](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/3866) by merry_gentry. 
  * Inspired by [A Spell Backfires on Merlin [BROKEN LINK]](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/3867) by earthquakedream. 
  * Inspired by [[Untitled]](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/3888) by merry_gentry. 
  * Inspired by [The Sword in the Stone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4082) by [lavvyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavvyan/pseuds/lavvyan). 
  * Inspired by [There's Always That](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/3869) by slightlytookish. 
  * Inspired by [Ties](https://archiveofourown.org/works/66362) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 
  * Inspired by [The Voice of an Angel](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/3870) by ad_exia (aka exlibris_tenisu). 
  * Inspired by [When Winning Feels Like Losing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6587) by [Angelike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelike/pseuds/Angelike). 
  * Inspired by [Wolf Bite/Wolf Mate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/112772) by [Lady Angel (dameange)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dameange/pseuds/Lady%20Angel). 
  * Inspired by [You're a Part Time Lover and a Full Time Friend](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/3872) by alcetis. 



cover art by sparksflyout

**Total Duration:** 01:59:08  
[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/9fw8uxqukvubjtmdd11pvawhgaj4xwb1.mp3) (111.7 MB) | [Podbook](https://app.box.com/shared/static/r4692zubxhb7m5cbs3rwpkxxohsmc3es.m4b) (99.3 MB)

# | Title | Duration | Download | Read  
---|---|---|---|---  
1 | Angry Sex | 00:05:55 |  [MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/606oulxe9gxgoxb2u74txvdofaun4bp6.mp3) (5.5 MB) | [text](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/16272.html?thread=4065936#t4065936)  
2 | At Dawn | 00:02:08 |  [MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/yqqzgm7o8ogln5vic20xije162yfw1km.mp3) (2.1 MB) | [text](http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic/23499.html?thread=3789515#t3789515)  
3 | Candles | 00:02:35 |  [MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/bepzh9z67qvm4vlyhbfyzcbdt03o42zm.mp3) (2.5 MB) | [text](http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic/7311.html?thread=1684879#t1684879)  
5 | Desperate | 00:02:48 |  [MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/j0awxescd6a9ywoyremudouvj6gdyiro.mp3) (2.7 MB) | [text](http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic/9351.html?thread=1301127#t1301127)  
6 | Farewell, My Lover | 00:01:15 |  [MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/namtme9vy8fxdlp2ldwt4rhasmobpzjc.mp3) (1.3 MB) | [text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6588)  
7 | First Kiss | 00:02:01 |  [MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/hrp6bnviq5buekpzanc1ia9ruz0qk3t2.mp3) (2.0 MB) | [text](http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic/22536.html?thread=3711496#t3711496)  
8 | A House Divided Against Itself Cannot Stand | 00:02:13 |  [MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/6lvcuwoyw7h9jmee0fqpkd4nstb7ud4f.mp3) (2.2 MB) | [text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6565)  
9 | IT | 00:04:59 |  [MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/spxh4qfcbojrzfhcxbq06piyfweeyjf2.mp3) (4.7 MB) | [text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/66918)  
10 | It Wasn’t A Kiss (alternate title: Not A Kiss) | 00:01:31 |  [MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/3qn78q00dtdyn4fj8zn3c2kg4wvfjexd.mp3) (1.5 MB) | [text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/116687)  
11 | Kiss Me | 00:04:04 |  [MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/2y34ifrfbqyy1m8uruqy4bmrs5z3khxt.mp3) (3.8 MB) | [text](http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic/24707.html?thread=4068995)  
12 | The Language of Courtly Love | 00:04:01 |  [MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/9a55kdzbi4iugauonl0qacmt8lui1utn.mp3) (3.8 MB) | [text](http://community.livejournal.com/verba_pennata/2861.html)  
13 | A Little Revelation | 00:05:16 |  [MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/dmjxtbltjglh5nljlr6b5fc4kdz10wb3.mp3) (4.9 MB) | [text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/88909)  
14 | Manhandling | 00:02:43 |  [MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/376e8hxuh9nwtouq8hv36gnduh4zabv3.mp3) (2.6 MB) | [text](http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic/49872.html?thread=11663824)  
15 | Neck-Scarf | 00:02:45 |  [MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/m4n7r5qbque8p07043rm0xlypqif5g66.mp3) (2.6 MB) | [text](http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic/6816.html?thread=456352)  
16 | One Too Many at the Feast | 00:02:08 |  [MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/rdvba3v55ucu9vgmfo7pvqgi04o1shri.mp3) (2.1 MB) | [text](http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic/12878.html?thread=1696846)  
17 | Over the Top | 00:02:00 |  [MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/js3nl4jwy4akbtkb1oq8rvsplzqlpbia.mp3) (2.0 MB) | [text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/74104)  
18 | Possession | 00:03:46 |  [MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/9ih4vc5av6cxqkfokilt1or3cel0bsye.mp3) (3.6 MB) | [text](http://kelene.livejournal.com/88320.html)  
19 | Possession | 00:09:41 |  [MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/5jomn0xp1pr6jchq4lkhr0yck3mqiy89.mp3) (9.0 MB) | [text](http://vampiric-mcd.livejournal.com/48771.html)  
20 | Sleep, Sweet Prince | 00:05:45 |  [MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/iux6ialunbpqx0ioavvj8nkgvmc8f19i.mp3) (5.4 MB) | [text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/18769)  
21 | A Question of Consent | 00:02:30 |  [MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/31jkz2hvi1sr778bsl8qlan5rd2fuz71.mp3) (2.4 MB) | [text](http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic/105489.html?thread=23190033#t23190033)  
22 | Coping Mechanism | 00:05:46 |  [MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/9yk9i82pgdpyquamqak1t0nq3yqqbvh0.mp3) (5.4 MB) | [text]()  
22 | Quickie | 00:05:56 |  [MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/5thurgnq9f3czpgd3lvc2keucqt7zjnb.mp3) (5.5 MB) | [text](http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic/7311.html?thread=670607#t670607)  
23 | Shut Up | 00:01:59 |  [MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/a9jg2sxsmcfvbfm1fwis0a16gaw8w731.mp3) (1.9 MB) | [text](http://angelqueen04.livejournal.com/356342.html)  
24 | Slip of the Tongue | 00:03:55 |  [MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/s6zyj7ghndhst50utiyy9k83a49c2mum.mp3) (3.7 MB) | [text](http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic/110191.html?thread=24280687#t24280687)  
25 | A Spell Backfires on Merlin | 00:03:49 |  [MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/42pj6ipc81ko082mceyokevwrhnbzs7g.mp3) (3.6 MB) | [text](http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic/6347.html?thread=359627#t359627)  
26 | Spoils | 00:02:27 |  [MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/4n0h8k8373qvqziqbrllv5961i85lbof.mp3) (2.4 MB) | [text](http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic/50863.html?thread=11880111)  
27 | The Sword in the Stone | 00:04:58 |  [MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/joaef8auggd9t2pap5iirsm1xqxiiogz.mp3) (4.7 MB) | [text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4082)  
28 | There’s Always That | 00:03:17 |  [MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/1x16a75xu8uo355dmejghywmnl78fbgj.mp3) (3.1 MB) | [text](http://slightlytookish.livejournal.com/346136.html)  
29 | Ties | 00:05:55 |  [MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/2ha72e0aj69gjodp7yu5nqnlza7iors2.mp3) (5.5 MB) | [text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/66362)  
30 | The Voice of an Angel | 00:06:30 |  [MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/63mod6idxf8p4kcdv8rq27fxsq9ho28q.mp3) (6.1 MB) | [text](http://exlibris-tenisu.livejournal.com/18402.html)  
31 | When Winning Feels Like Losing | 00:01:05 |  [MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/r075at6z78wnfx4ioywaqvjp37ns6eyc.mp3) (1.1 MB) | [text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6587)  
32 | Wolf Bite/Wolf Mate | 00:01:19 |  [MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/lue9pwwft79onk9l7mvt0e1czp8ti4b9.mp3) (1.3 MB) | [text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/112772)  
33 | You’re a Part Time Lover and a Full Time Friend | 00:02:37 |  [MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/fnsgjzd1pplr5h514v8s9fs4qp0kb9jr.mp3) (2.5 MB) | [text](http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic/107874.html?thread=23579234#t23579234)  
  
**[crossposted to the audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/merlin-drabble-anthology-volume-i-anthology) **


End file.
